


New Years Kiss

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: YO Y'ALL READY FOR MY FIRST FIC OF 2018 BECAUSE IT'S HELLA GAY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO





	New Years Kiss

There weren’t many students still at Backupsmore during Christmas break.

One of those students was Stanford Pines. He didn’t particularly want to visit his home. So he stayed at the college for break. The other two students were his friend and his boyfriend, Bella and Fiddleford, respectively. Of course, they had visited their own families for Christmas, but had promised to return to spend New Years with him.

It... meant a lot to him, actually.

The music started at 9:00 on the dot. It was upbeat, and something Ford was actually familiar with. The book in his hands was suddenly pulled away and replaced with a soda.

“Hey-!” He began to protest, but Fiddleford grabbed his other hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Nuh-uh, you ain’t spendin’ the whole night readin’,” Fiddleford laughed, tapping with the music.

“I-I don’t know how to dance,” Ford stuttered, closing both hands over his soda.

“Neither do we!” Bella grinned, nudging Ford with her hip. “C’mon Ford, just have fun!”

* * *

 

The small TV in the college dorm was turned to the 1973 ball drop, with only five minutes until midnight. The past few hours had actually been fun, Ford decided. They had danced to music and played games and eaten till their stomachs were about to burst. Now the three friends were gathered on the floor, engaged in a game of truth or dare. (It might have been worth mentioning that a previous dare had Ford wearing a t-shirt with the words ‘This Man Is A Homosexual’ written on it, accompanied by an arrow pointing up at him.)

“Ok ok, last round,” Bella announced. “Ford- truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Ford picked. Bella’s smile grew slightly.

“Have ya ever kissed anyone?”

Ford turned a deep red, seeing Fiddleford raising an eyebrow in interest as he took a sip from his soda.

“Er- well- n-no,” he mumbled. “I-I haven’t.”

“Darn,” Fiddleford slapped his leg and passed a five dollar bill to Bella. “You win that one.”

“...you two made a bet on whether or not I had kissed someone before?” Ford asked slowly.

“We make bets on everythin’, dude,” Bella snorted.

“Anyways, come on!” Fiddleford downed the rest of his soda and stood up. “It’s nearin’ midnight!”

“WHOO!” Bella screamed, bouncing up. Ford flinched slightly. Bella grabbed a plastic grocery bag from the table and opened it. “Ah’ve got party poppers an-and those noise blower thin’s an’ some tiny packets’a glitter ta throw everywhere.”

“Do we really have to throw glitter around the dorm room?” Ford asked. “It’s impossible to clean up.”

“Oh, an’ rainbow headbands!” Bella ignored Ford’s concerns, pulling out three rainbow headbands. “We goin’ inta 1973 hippie!”

“Oh, Bella, these are great,” Fiddleford laughed, slipping one onto his head. Ford looked at his in his hands. Bella and Fiddleford looked at him expectedly and he shrugged, putting it on. Bella blew loudly on one of the noise makers before throwing some to Ford and Fiddleford.

A few minutes later, it was announced on the TV that the ball was about to drop.

“Countdown’s about ta start, y’all!” Fiddleford shouted, and the three of them gathered in front of the TV.

“Here we go!” Bella squealed.

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Bella blew a handful of glitter into the air, and Ford laughed as it fell into their hair. He turned to face Fiddleford, only to be cut off from _whatever_ he was about to say by a pair of lips on his own. When Fiddleford pulled back, grinning, Ford was bright red.

“I-I- uh- um-”

“New Years kiss,” Fiddleford shrugged casually.

“Dudes, that’s _gay_!” Bella shrieked with laughter, pulling Ford and Fiddleford into a group hug. She sighed happily as the final song on the record came to an end. “Ah love y’all.”

“We love ya too, Bella.”


End file.
